Experiencing Death
by FantasyXDayDreamer
Summary: Inspired by Schwann's past. It felt like a normal, grusome day on the battlefield, until Schwann is seen "killing" a member of the knight's on the battlefield. This is the day he died. Rated M for descriptive deaths and grusomeness.


Hey! FantasyXDayDreamer here with an update!

It's been a while since I've uploaded anything, this is due to writers block, so I decided to try something new to break it, i don't if it's worked, but a few friends have said it was good! (I hope it is)  
Anyway, I was up since midnight (I am typing this up at quarter to five in the morning, I'm so committed!)

I'm sorry if it's choppy, I was determined to have it uploaded before i slept, and here it is!

Enjoy, Reviews are appreciated, but if you want to flame, I wouldnt bother!

_~FantasyXDayDreamer_

* * *

Dark grey clouds smothered the sky, forcing the world of Terca Lumireis to succumb into what felt like eternal darkness.

Occasionally, the dark clouds had been interrupted from their slumber as massive forks of lightning cracked in the sky, followed by a deafening yell of thunder which echoed throughout the blood-smothered battlefield, overpowering the mix of desperate cries of pain which escaped the mouths of many Knights sent by the Imperial Capital and the angry yelling of their opponents as the blastia that had been used against them caused reactions between their elements and the power of aer.

Crashes and echoes almost as loud as thunder echoed throughout the battlefield as the oversized animal-like creatures fell to the floor in defeat.

Chains were wrapped around the Entelexia's bodies, restraining them from fighting or escaping, and they were slowly pulled to the ground by many knights, who slowly tortured them to death with aer-focused artes or struck at them with their weapons, the artes causing the Entelexia to scream out in pain and shock, and the strikes causing deep wounds, and staining their once coloured fur to a deep red, making them feel as if the pain would never stop, then their cries would slowly fade into the distance as they gave in to the darkness that was about to hit them.

Knights were swiftly struck to the ground where their opponents focused on their vulnerability by using their elements, or simply took advantage of their size and watched them squirm as they were squished beneath their feet, as they struggled for breath, gasping desperately to inhale any source of air, until their resisting stopped, which was followed by their gasping, and their heads fell to one side, their eyes still wide open, and the look of fear and shock was left on their faces.

"Yeager! Don't use your arte! You'll piss him off!" A young man, perhaps in his late-twenties, quickly tackled his fellow knight, knocking him to the floor, then quickly pushed his long, raven coloured hair out of his face and looked down at the knight beneath him, "You can't die out on us yet."

"It's too late for that, I'm pretty much half dead, you know." The man beneath him replied, smirking as he himself, moved a bang of hair out of his eyesight's way.

"Well, I'll kill the other half of you if you aren't careful!" The young man replied before climbing off the man, and quickly observing his surroundings for a next target, until a scream filled his ears, and that scream must have come from the one person who was right behind him.

"Yeager, what the hell did I just say?" He snapped as he turned around, surprised to see the man lying on the floor: both hands lying over his chest, and smothered in fresh wounds and blood, "What the fuck just happened to you?"

"I… I don't know, Schwann." Yeager replied, almost as shocked as Schwann, the knight stood before him, seemed.

"Schwann!" Another voice echoed, causing Schwann to jump suddenly and turn around to face the person who had spoken, before him stood a tall, broad man stood before him, with white hair flowing down to his shoulders, and autumn-brown eyes which never seemed to connect with it's target: his captain, Alexei.

"_C-Captain_? Wh-what's going on?" Schwann quickly stammered, before bowing suddenly.

"I heard somebody yelling in pain." Alexei replied, walking straight past Schwann.

"Well, yes, that's all you can fucking hear out here, I'm afraid."

"Yeager… your heart…" Alexei mumbled to the man he was now kneeling before, "What the hell is happening to your heart?"

Schwann suddenly turned around to notice a massive hole was in the man's chest, where his hands had once been, his eyes grew in horror as he noticed the hole was pretty much pissing blood.

"Yeager, you might not want to look…" Alexei mumbled as he pulled a blastia out from his pouch.

"A blastia? You don't mean you're going to-?"

"Replace his heart, you're exactly right there, Schwann, I hope you aren't squeamish." Alexei smirked, as he pulled out a dagger.

Schwann quickly moved a hand to his mouth, as he knew what was about to happen to one of his closest friends from the knights.

"Wh-what if he dies?" Schwann stammered, quickly.

"That's what the blastia's for," Alexei pointed out, "the aer will keep him alive if this works."

"_If_ it works."

Schwann swiftly turned away as Alexei slowly drew the dagger closer and closer to Yeager: as if he was about to stab him in slow motion.

The sound of Yeager's almost silent sobs seemed to overpower the sound of weapons clashing, the screams of Knights and Entelexia, and the thunder, everything seemed to have just been sieved out of his ears: except for the sobbing.

Schwann quickly grimaced as the sobs turned into loud cursing, which was blurred out by his screams. Then silence.

"Schwann, the others need you out there." Alexei said in a monotone voice.

"What about Yeager?" He replied, through gritted teeth, his back still facing the scene.

"He'll be fine. Go."

"Captain, I-"

"_Go_!"

Schwann quickly nodded before walking away from the two men, not aiming for a particular target, just hoping something would crop up for him. And it did.

He noticed an extremely large Entelexia, grabbing one of the Knights' wired ropes which had been used to tie it down with, and striking the knight with it.

Schwann observed as the man got struck to the ground after the wire collided with his back, causing a massive gash to rip through his clothing and skin, blood pouring out as if it were an overflowing lake, the man weakly stood up in attempt to run away from the angered creature, but just as he stood up, his knees buckled as the rope struck the back of his knees, a massive spill of blood trailing quickly out from his legs, and Schwann immediately knew what had happened, the man's ligaments had been torn out from the wire. He quickly fell to his knees and began to retch as the blood began to splatter against the once green grass that was on the field.

Schwann forced his eyes closed as he tried to picture a better place; what this field used to look like before the footsteps of many Knights and Entelexia suffocated the once lush patches of green, where the sky was blue and the sun shone. But no matter how hard Schwann thought of the beautiful place this hell had once been, the image of the knight slowly falling to the ground as his ligaments were almost immediately ripped from his body kept replaying through his mind.

"_No_! Kill me! Please kill me! Have mercy! I beg of you!"

Schwann's eyes shot open as he watched the man dragging himself away from his opponent with his arms, as a trail of blood was following him, tears were pouring down his face, and every time he coughed; a new puddle of blood would appear.

The Entelexia stared in amusement at the pleading man as he dragged himself away, grunting in pain every time he moved even a centimetre.

"You are nothing but a pathetic human! Besides, I enjoy watching you _squirm_." They mocked, laughing cruelly.

The knight slowly pushed himself up with his arms with as much strength as he could and threw up, blood pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall, then suddenly the man stopped, wiped his mouth with his right arm and faced Schwann.

Schwann stared back at the horrified eyes that were locked onto his, the man he was staring at, was not a man, but just a boy, a teenage boy wanting to do what was right, doing what he was told, and this is what he got.

"Help me," The boy whispered.

Although the words had been blocked out by the ringing that wouldn't exit Schwann's ears, he knew what the boy had said, the look in his once colourful eyes had said it all.

Schwann slowly observed the state he was in: his arms were wobbling from effort of supporting just half his body, like a weak child attempting a press-up, a mixture of blood and tears were dripping down his face, and his pale blue eyes which once shone with determination, where now a dull grey colour, and seemed to show only pain and sorrow.

"M-Make it stop, please... take this pain away. I want to die, kill me, _please!_" The boy begged in a panicked tone, his breathing beggining to get uneven, and sobs escaping from his mouth.

Schwann nodded slowly before making his way over to the blood-stained boy, and kneeled down before him, and drew his sword, dropping his head in the process.

"I'm sorry," Schwann whispered, as he grasped the boy's sweaty, bloody hair and yanked his head up , "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

He closed his eyes as he felt his sword touch the boys neck, he slid it across swiftly, hearing an almost silent rip: the boy's skin.

Schwann raised his head, and watched as the boy quickly raised a hand to his neck, then fell to the floor.

"You bastard! You turncoat!" A voice yelled.

"You don't understand, I was merely helping the boy!" Schwann replied suddenly, standing up and turning around, to see another knight stood before him.

"Bullshit!" He roared, drawing his sword and charging towards him, but he just stood there with his eyes closed.

Schwann kept his eyes closed, as he waited for the sword to pierce his body, which would cause him to fall to the floor and, not join the boy, but to go to hell instead.

He gasped as he felt a sudden, stinging pain rush through his heart, his eyes suddenly shot open as he fell backwards, but not onto the floor, he fell into strong arms. He suddenly looked up, but he was beginning to feel like he was about to black out. Forever.

His eyes suddenly locked with familiar autumn-brown eyes. Alexei's eyes.

"C-Captain, I-it's not like that…" Schwann grunted weakly.

The captain shushed Schwann, and slowly turned to face him, still supporting the younger man.

"I'm going to do this to stop you from making too much noise," he said in his usual monotone voice.

Schwann stared at the older man as if he was going insane, and then all of a sudden Alexei's lips were pressed to his own, then his mouth opened as he felt his tongue force it's way in, his eyes opened as wide as possible, so he could just manage to see what was going on, although he was beggining to struggle as the weight of his eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier, and he began to get even more tired, and just wanted to sleep, even if he was just standing.

And then he realized what Alexei meant as he felt that sharp stinging pain again, and something that felt like a stone was making it's way into his chest, and suddenly, by force of habit, Schwann had bitten down on Alexei's tongue, but it didn't cause the older man to flinch as the stone carried on getting into his chest.

All of a sudden, Schwann began to feel a lot less tired, and his eyelids began to get a lot lighter than before, but he wasn't passing through, he was carrying on. And then he realized, Alexei had replaced his heart with a blastia.

Schwann felt Alexei's tongue leave his mouth and then his lips pulled away.

"Well, that's certainly a masterpiece." Alexei smirked, staring at the younger man, who was now shirtless, a massive bloody hole where his heart once was, and instead of a beating heart, a shining blastia was there, then Alexei leaned closer to Schwann, so his mouth was near his ear, and then he bit it, "You belong to me now, you are my puppet."

* * *

Lovely ending, eh? :3

Anyway, please review this!

It is my first M, and I'm 15 too, which is quite worrying, as me and a few friends have discovered. XD

Hope you liked it! :)

_~FantasyXDayDreamer_


End file.
